Choco Strawberry
by NaraGirlz
Summary: Hinata patah hati, namun tanpa sengaja dia bertemu dengan seorang pelayan restoran bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dia memberi Hinata kue "Choco Strawberry", alhasil perasaan Hinata menjadi jauh lebih baik karena kelezatan kue buatan Naruto. Dari pertemanan muncullah perasaan cinta Hinata pada Naruto. Sayang, Naruto menolak cinta Hinata. Apakah perasaan Naruto bisa berubah? #Oneshoot


**Tittle : "CHOCO STRAWBERRY"****  
****Author : MaulidaNara / Nagagirl****  
****Mian Cast :****  
****Naruto - Hinata****  
****Length :Oneshot****  
****Genre : Friendship, romance****  
****Rating : T****  
**  
Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pria yang sedang berwajah manis dan tinggi sedang sibuk membersihkan meja restoran tempat kerjanya. Restoran ini adalah restoran kue dan ice cream yang sederhana di Tokyo namun pengunjung restoran sangatlah banyak karena kelezatan yang disajikan dalam dua menu andalan restoran tersebut. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam saatnya restoran untuk tutup. Semua pegawai sudah pulang kecuali pria manis beserta temannya yang masih berada di restoran ini. Namun tidak lama kemudian teman pria itu pamit untuk pulang.

"Naruto aku pulang dulu". Ucap teman pria itu sambil menepuk pundaknya. Pria itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan.

Uzumaki Naruto itu adalah namanya,. Dia terkenal sangat baik dan ramah dimata semua pegawai restoran. Sebenarnya dia adalah seorang mahasiswa di universitas negeri di Tokyo namun demi membantu orangtuanya Naruto bekerja sambilan direstoran ini. Terdengar bunyi klinting bel pintu sepeninggal temannya. Sekarang dia sendirian dan terus membersihkan meja yang kotor, namun untuk kedua kalinya bel pintu berbunyi. Sontak mata Naruto melihat kearah sumber suara, dia mengira temannya yang datang untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal atau apa, ternyata dugaanya salah besar. Orang yang datang itu adalah seorang gadis dengan wajah kusut, pipi yang basah karena air mata dengan pandangan kosong berjalan masuk ke restoran lalu kemudian duduk. Naruto yang tahu restoran ini sudah tutup berusaha untuk memberitahu gadis itu.

"Maaf nona, restoran ini sudah tutup. Lebih baik anda cari tempat lain".  
"Aku mohon biarkan aku disini. Aku ingin tidur disni". Jawab gadis itu.  
"Apa? Nona, ini bukan penginapan tapi ini restoran. sebentar lagi saya akan pulang dan menutup restoran ini". Ucap Naruto halus berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung persaannya gadis tersebut.  
"Sudah aku bilang aku ingin tidur disini!". Bentak gadis itu dan tentunya membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati. Terbesit dipikiran Naruto kalau gadis ini setengah waras. Naruto tidak mau ambil pusing karena masih banyak yang harus dia bersihkan.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu". Ujarnya dan meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

Setelah kepergian Naruto gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Dari jauh Naruto yang sedang membersihkan meja kasir terus memperhatikan gadis itu. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang menancap di otaknya? Kenapa dia menangis? Dimana rumah gadis itu? Benarkah dia akan menginap disini?. Naruto menghentikan pekerjaanya, perhatiannya sekarang terfokus pada gadis cantik nan imut berambut panjang itu. Rasanya tidak etis kalau membiarkan seorang gadis menangis sendirian. Naruto berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebuah kue yang sering disebut kue choco strawberry. Sebenarnya kue ini, kue yang ia buat sendiri namun, sebagai pegawai yang baik dia tetap harus membelinya. Sebelum menyuguhkan kue kepada gadis itu,Naruto tidak lupa untuk membuatkan minuman. Setelah semuanya selesai tanpa ragu Naruto berjalan sambil membawa choco strawberry beserta orange Jus. Tanpa basa-basi dia menyodorkan kue itu tepat di depan gadis itu. Spontan si gadis memandang Naruto penuh selidik dan berhenti menangis.

"Makanlah ini, siapa tahu setelah kau memakan kue ini. suasana hatimu akan lebih baik?". Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa malah dia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang mencurigakan. "Aku tidak memberi obat bius atau obat tidur di dalam makanan dan minuman ini jadi jangan khawatir". 

Setelah Naruto mengatakan hal tersbut, gadis itu baru mau memakan kue dan minuman pemberiannya. Secara perlahan dia melahap choco strawberry itu dengan lahap. Awalnya dia memakan kue itu secara lambat dan hati-hati namun ketika suapan ketiga gadis itu mempercepat makannya. Wajahnya yang murung kembali ceria dan bersinar cerah. Gadis itu merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa setelah memakan choco strawberry pemberian Naruto. Coklatnya yang enak, lembut dilidah dan strawberry yang manis memberi cita rasa sendiri.

" Choco strawberry ini, kau sendiri yang membuatnya?".Tanya gadis itu sambil mengigit garpu.  
"Iya, aku sendiri yang membuatnya kenapa?" Jawab Naruto singkat.  
"Enak sekali. Aku belum pernah merasakan choco strawberry seenak ini di tempat lain atau bahkan restoran kue yang terkenal sedikitpun. Bahkan kue ini bisa membuat suasana hatiku yang buruk kembali menjadi bahagia dalam sekejap. Rasa sakit di hatiku hilang. arigatou". Senyum gadis itu sambil terus melahap choco strawberry dari Naruto.

Naruto memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama. Kalau dilihat lama kelamaan gadis ini terlihat sangat manis dan imut. Naruto segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang jauh-jauh pikiran yang tidak jelas yang bersemayam diotaknya. Naruto penasaran apa yang telah terjadi kepada gadis yang di depannya sekarang, dengan keberanian dia bertanya padanya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang terjadi denganmu?". Gadis itu kembali diam, wajahnya kembali kusut. Naruto sedikit menyesal telah bertanya seperti itu. Dia merasa menjadi seorang pria yang bodoh karena tidak tahu perasaan seorang wanita "Baiklah kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan".  
"Aku baru saja putus dengan pacarku. Dia akan menikah dengan wanita lain"  
"Bagaimana bisa?". Tanya Naruto penasaran.  
"Dia di jodohkan oleh keluarganya, dengan gadis yang lebih baik dan terhormat daripada aku. Memang dari dulu orang tuanya tidak menyetujui hubunganku dengannya. Aku tahu kalau suatu saat akan berakhir seperti ini. Tapi karena aku mencintainya aku terus bertahan dengannya walaupun itu sulit. Kau tahu disini rasanya sangat sakit sekali". Gadis itu memegang dadanya dan meremas bajunya.  
"Aku bisa mengerti persaanmu karena aku juga seperti itu.

Berpisah dengan orang yang kita cintai itu sangat sulit. Kekasihku meninggalkanku karena dia dan keluarganya harus pindah ke Inggris. Aku juga sempat sangat depresi sama seperti dirimu. Tapi aku mengobati rasa sakit hati itu dengan makan choco strawberry dari restoran ini. Dulu sejak aku putus dengan kekasihku, Aku seharian tidak pulang dan berjalan tanpa arah menyusuri kotaTokyo. Namun Tibalah aku di restoran kue ini untuk sekedar menenangkan diri. Ketika pelayan bertanya padaku apa yang ingin aku pesan. Aku menjawab terserah padanya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian pelayan itu memberikan choco strawberry padaku, aku ragu mencicipi kue itu. Dan ternyata aku mendapatkan sensasi tersendiri setelah memakannya. Rasa coklatnya yang enak dan strawberry yang manis membuatku merasa bahagia kembali, benar-benar sangat enak. Dan saat itu juga aku tertarik untuk bekerja disini kebetulan aku bisa memasak dan membuat kue. Aku berniat untuk memberikan choco strawberry ini kepada orang yang patah hati, dan kau adalah orang pertama". Jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Gadis itu manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?". Ucap gadis itu ragu.  
"Siapa? Aku?" Naruto menunjuk hidungnya Gadis itupun mengangguk "Oh, namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Kalau kau sendiri siapa namamu?".  
"Namaku Hinata. Hyuga Hinata, senang bisa kenalan denganmu" Kata Hinata sambil membungkukan sedikit badannya. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman ramah.  
"Hinata-chan, restoran ini sudah tutup dan aku akan pulang. Ehm..bukannya aku mengusirmu tapi aku hanya tidak mau kalau sesuatu…".  
"Iya aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud. Aku akan pulang kerumah maaf sudah merepotkanmu". Ucap Naruto sambil beranjak dari tempaat duduknya. "Terima kasih banyak Naruto-kun". Hinata melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju pintu restoran.  
"Hei, Tunggu" Hinata pun berhenti "Lebih baik kita pulang bersama. Kalau kau sendirian, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Tunggu sebentar"

*******  
Mereka berdua berdiri dipinggiran Jalan. Menanti Bis yang datang. Entah kenapa suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua dan sedikit malu antara satu dan yang lain. Hinata diam-diam melirik pria yang ada disampingnya dengan seulas senyuman kecil dibibirnya. Hatinya jauh lebih tenang setelah makan choco strawberry buatan Naruto. Suasana kota Tokyo malam ini sangat dingin, Hinata menghangatkan diri dengan cara menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya satu sama lain. Dia menyesal karena tidak memakai syal ataupun jaket saat keluar karena tadi buru-buru.

"Naruto-kun kalau boleh tahu dimana rumah kamu?". Tanya Hinata.  
"Di daerah pusat kota Tokyo kau sendiri?" Jawab Naruto  
"Kalau begitu kita berlawanan arah hehehe.". Saat dimana Hinata berhenti berbicara. Bis yang di tunggu Hinata tiba. "Ehm, Naruto-kun aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih banyak atas semuanya". Hinata berjalan masuk ke dalam Bis namun Naruto mengikutinya. Dia duduk di belakang. Hinata heran bukankah jalan menuju rumahnya dan Naruto berlawanan arah tapi kenapa dia naik Bis yang sama dengannya. "Naruto-kun bukankah Jalan menuju rumah kita berlawanan arah?".  
"Aku ingin mengantarkanmu sampai dirumah. Seorang gadis berjalan sendirian di malam hari seperti ini sangatlah tidak baik, dan akan mengundang tindak Kriminal". Kata Naruto tanpa melihat kearah Hinata.  
"Sekali lagi terima kasih Naruto-kun". Hinata kembali melihat kedepan, dia tersenyum senang. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya setenang dan senyaman ini dengan seorang pria yang baru dikenalnya. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh percaya begitu saja namun, dia begitu yakin kalau Naruto adalah pria baik-baik.

Disisi lain Naruto juga tersenyum senang karena bisa mengenal gadis seperti Hinata. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia ingin sekali melindungi dan selalu ada disisi gadis itu padahal dia baru mengenal Hinata malam ini. Sekitar sepuluh menit, sampailah mereka di halte dekat rumah Hiata. Mereka berdua memasuki gang menuju rumah Hinata. Hinata terus menggesek-gesekan telapak tangannya di kedua bahunya. Benar-benar sangat dingin, namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Hinata merasakan pundaknya di balut oleh kain, yang tak lain adalah Jaket Naruto. Lagi-lagi Hinata dibuat senang dengan perlakuan Naruto padanya.

"Sudah sampai". Kata Hinata. Naruto sekilas memperhatikan rumah yang begitu besar dan megah beda sekali dengan rumah yang dia tinggali bersama orangtua dan saudaranya. "Terima kasih, sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mengantarkan aku pulang".  
"Sama-sama, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu". Naruto perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Hinata namun baru beberapa langkah dia mendengar Hinata memanggil namanya.

Narutopun menoleh ke arah Hinata . Tanpa diduga oleh Naruto, gadis yang ada di depannya tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya. Mendadak tubuhnya menjadi beku dan kaget karena perlakuan seperti ini yang secara tiba-tiba dan tak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya. Naruto bisa merasakan kalau pelukan Hinata semakin erat dan sangat terasa olehnya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menolak.  
"Naruto kau benar-benar membuat suasan hatiku lebih baik. aku sangat bahagia bisa mengenal dirimu hari ini. aku harap pertemanan kita tidak berhenti disini saja". Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum melihat Naruto. Sama seperti tadi, Naruto tak mengatakan apa-apa karena dia begitu kaget dengan apa yang terjadi. "Baiklah, aku masuk kedalam rumah dulu. Hati-hati dijalan".  
Naruto mengangguk dan memperhatikan gadis itu menjauh darinya.

*******

Pagi yang cerah secerah hati Naruto setiap harinya. Hari sabtu merupakan hari tenang untuk bekerja karena dia libur Kuliah. Pengunjung hari ini lebih ramai dari hari biasanya karena biasanya orang menghabiskan waktu weekendnya dengan jalan-jalan atau makan di luar. KLINTING! Suara bel pintu berbunyi tanda seorang pelanggan datang.

"Selamat datang!". Seru Naruto penuh semangat. Ternyata pelanggan itu adalah Hinata dengan tas berawarna merah hati di genggaman tangan kanannya.  
"Hai,Naruto." Sapa Hinata.

Sekarang Hinata sudah berada di meja bernomor lima lengkap dengan choco strawberry beserta orange juss dan tak lupa Naruto yang sudah duduk di depannya. Hinata memakan choco strawberry buatan Naruto dengan lahap sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa diam dan menunggunya makan.

"Oh ya, Naruto-kun aku kesini untuk mengembalikan jaketmu. Ini". Hinata menyodorkan tas berwarna merah hati pada Naruto. "Jaketmu sudah aku cuci jadi jangan khawatir. Dijamin 100 % sudah bersih hehehe. Apa kau nanti bekerja sampai malam?".  
"Tidak, aku sore sudah pulang memangnya ada apa?". Tanya Naruto penasaran.  
"Aku ingin kau mengajariku bagaimana cara membuat Choco strawberry yang enak. Bagaimana?".  
"Mengajarimu?". Tanya Naruto bingung. Hinata mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto "Dimana?".  
"Dirumahku. Aku mohon mau ya, aku ingin sekali bisa membuat choco strawberry seenak buatanmu". Naruto diam, dia sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi diamnya Naruto membuat Hinata memutuskan sebelah pihak "Baiklah, kalau diam itu tandanya iya. Oke kalau begitu nanti sore aku menjemputmu".  
"Hei, tapi aku belum…".  
"Huaah aku kenyang sekali. Terima kasih, dengan memakan choco strawberry buatanmu aku menjadi lebih semangat menjalani hari-hariku. Aku pergi dulu, ada urusan. Jangan lupa nanti sore ya".  
Hinata bergegas pergi karena dia nggak mau mendengar protes dari Naruto karena keputusannya sendiri. Naruto bukannya marah malah tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hinata yang seperti anak kecil.

******  
Sorepun tiba. Hinata sudah menunggu di depan restoran Naruto bekerja sambil menganyun-ngayunkan kakinya tanda dia mulai bosan. Namun kebosanan itu tidak bertahan lama karena Naruto sekarang sudah ada disampingnya tanpa disadari oleh Hinata.

"Sepertinya aku sudah siap". Ujar Naruto  
"Omo, kau sudah datang rupanya. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan  
untuk pertama kali?".  
"Pertama kita harus membeli bahan untuk membuat choco strawberry. Ayo pergi" Ucap Naruto yang pergi mendahului Hinata, mau tidak mauHinata harus bisa mengimbangi langkah Naruto yang cepat.

Mereka berdua membeli semua bahan baik itu coklat, strawberry bahkan bahan lainnya di supermarket terdekat. Sempat terjadi perdebatan kecil antara mereka berdua yaitu masalah harga barang yang mereka beli dan ukurannya. Naruto lebih cenderung membeli bahan yang sesuai dengan kebutuhan, harga miring dan ukurannya memang pas untuk dibutuhkan beda halnya dengan Hinata yang membeli segalanya serba besar dan banyak, padahal sebenarnya itu berlebihan. Tapi selama perdebatan Hinata kalah telak dengan Naruto. Setelah belanja mereka pun pulang kerumah Hinata dan bak seorang koki professional Naruto mulai melatih Hinata membuat choco strawberry. Hinata tidak memperhatikan cara memasak Naruto namun ia lebih tertarik memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang manis. Naruto yang sadar akah tingkah Hinata menjadi agak salah tingkah.

"Hei, Hyuuga Hinata jangan melihatku tapi lihatlah bagaimana caraku memasak!".  
"Iya aku mengerti. Tapi jujur kau terlihat tampan kalau memakai celemek seperti sekarang". Walaupun sudah ditegur oleh Naruto, namun Hinata masih terus melihat Naruto seperti itu. Hal ini membuat Naruto gugup dan detak jantungnya yang berpacu kencang. Karena salah tingkah, Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dan tanpa disadari olehnya, tangan yang penuh tepung menempel di pipinya. "hehehe kau gugup ya, lihat dipipimu ada tepungnya sini aku bersihkan".

Hinata mengambil tisu dan membersihkan pipi Naruto. Mata mereka beradu dan saling pandang penuh arti antara satu dan lainnya. Jujur Hyuga Hinata sudah Jatuh Cinta pada Uzumaki Naruto, pria yang baru beberapa bulan ini dikenalnya. Mungkin terdengar konyol namun cara bicara dan senyum Naruto yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang dan berbunga-bunga.  
Sejak saat itulah hubungan mereka sangatlah dekat. Naruto dan Hinata sering keluar bersama, dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain selama beberapa bulan terkahir. Perhatian Naruto terhadapnya membuat Hinata semakin tergila-gila dan semakin mencintai Naruto. Selama ini Hinata sangat yakin kalau Naruto juga mencintainya karena dia bisa merasakan hal itu. Karena keyakinan itulah yang membuat Hinata bertekat akan menyatakan perasaanya

*******

Hinata dan Naruto duduk santai di Central stream park. Ini adalah taman kota yang terdapat di tengah kota Tokyo dengan sungai buatan. Atraksi air di taman ini terlihat sangat indah sekali. Malam ini adalah malam dimana Hinata akan menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Naruto. Dia sangat yakin kalau Naruto juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya. Atraksi air mancur berwarna menambah indah di malam hari ini. Naruto terlihat sedang asyik makan kentang manis dengan lahap, sedangkan Hinata hanya memegang kentang manis itu dengan perasaan tegang.

"Hei, Hinata kenapa kau hanya diam saja, ayo makan kentangnya" Ujar Naruto sambil memakan kentangnya dengan lahap.  
"Naruto apa aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu?'  
"Sejak kapan kalau kau berbicara meminta persetujuanku hemm ehehe". Hinata hanya senyum.  
"Aku sangatlah senang bisa mengenal seorang pria yang lucu dan baik hati sepertimu. Choco strawberry yang kau berikan padaku benar-benar bisa menyembuhkaan luka yang ada dihatiku. Mungkin sebenarnya bukan choco strawberry yang menyembuhkanku tapi orang yang membuatnya". Naruto berhenti melahap kentang dan melihat kearah Hinata. Hinata melnjutkan perkataannya "Mungkin terlalu cepat aku mengatakan ini sekarang, Naruto-kun aishiteruyo, aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

Naruto terdiam sesaat kemudian ia berkata "Hei Hinata-chan, jangan bercanda seperti ini. kau membuatku malu heheh".  
"Aku tidak bercanda dan aku serius. Naruto-kun apa kau tak bisa melihat tatapanku sekarang". Naruto merasa jika Hinata hanya bercanda. Beberapa saat dia sadar kalau memang Hinata itu serius.  
"Ehmm, Hinata-chan aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk pacaran lagi. Aku takut untuk mencintai lagi sekarang aku hanya ingin fokus dalam pekerjaanku dan saat ini yang aku butuhkan adalah seorang sahabat" Ujar Naruto, Hinata tersentak dan hatinya sakit karena secara tidak langsung dia ditolak oleh Naruto.  
" Oh, iya aku mengerti hehehe. Kalau begitu ayo makan kentangnya".

*****

Sejak saat Hinata menyatakan perasaanya. Dia sama sekali tidak menghubungi Naruto selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Hinata bagaikan di telan bumi didalam kehidupan Naruto. Datang tiba-tiba pergi juga tiba-tiba. Naruto sudah beberapa kali mencoba menghubungi ponsel Hinata namun selalu tidak aktif. Dari sini Naruto merasa kalau dia sangat kehilangan Hinata, jujur sebenarnya dia juga menyukai Hinata namun dia takut untuk mengakuinya, Naruto takut terluka karena cintanya sendiri akibat pengalaman pahit yang dia rasakan di masa lalu. Dia sendiri mengakui kalau perhatiannya pada Hinata selama ini tidak sewajarnya perhatian sebagai teman. Naruto sangat merindukan Hinata. Sekarang apa yang dia lakukan? Naruto merasa kalau dia pria paling bodoh di dunia ini. Selama membuat kue choco strawberry konsentrasinya pecah dengan semua pikiran tentang Hinata diotaknya. Ponsel Naruto tiba-tiba bergetar dan membuat lamunanya buyar. Matanya terbelalak karena dia mendapat pesan mengatas namakan Hinata dengan nomor lain.

"Naruto-kun, hari ini aku akan berangkat ke Inggris bersama orang tuaku. Aku akan menetap disana, maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Tigapuluh menit lagi pesawat kami akan berangkat. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu"

Ke Inggris. Kenapa harus ke Inggris? di saat dia yakin kalau dia juga mencintainya, kenapa Hinata harus pergi. Tidak, bagi Naruto ini tidak boleh terjadi. Dia tidak mau seperti dulu yang hanya pasrah dengan keadaan. Dia harus mencegah Hinata pergi. Naruto melepas apron dan berlari keluar restoran semampu dia. Tepat di depan restoran, Naruto menghentikan taksi dan menyuruh sopir taksi untuk ngebut. Namun sayang di tengah perjalanan menuju Bandara dengan jalanan macet. Naruto frustasi, tanpa sengaja matanya melirik seorang pengendara sepeda kayuh di sampingnya. Naruto turun dari taksi, dia memberikan ponselnya sebagai Jaminan kepada pengendara sepedah itu.

" Paman, tolong pinjamkan sepadamu sebentar. Ini darurat, sebagai gantinya bawalah ponselku, tunggu aku disini dan aku akan mengembalikan sepedamu", Tanpa menunggu persetujuan paman itu, Naruto langsung merebut sepedahnya, dan mengayuh cepat melewati trotoar jalan walaupun itu sebenarnya di larang.  
Naruto terus mengayuh sepeda tanpa henti dan semakin cepat walaupun lututnya agak nyeri karena sudah lama tidak mengendarai sepeda, namun itu semua tidak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk mencegah Hinata pergi. Tiga menit lagi Hinata akan berangkat. Sesampainya di bandara Naruto memarkir sepedanya sembarangan. Dia memasuki bandara, matanya meneliti setiap orang yang berlalu lalang di dalam Bandara. Satu menit lagi, aku harus menemukannya. Batin Naruto. Sekarang Naruto beranjak ke tempat keberangkatan internasional. Terlihat Hinata yang sudah mulai berjalan masuk untuk keberangkatannya.

"Jangan pergi!" Teriak Naruto sekeras mungkin. Sontak membuat semua orang melihat kearahnya termasuk Hinata dan kedua orang tuanya. Hinata terlihat kaget melihat Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba ada di bandara. "Hinata-chan, jangan pergi. Aishiteruyo!".  
Kedua orang tua Hinata melihat kearah putrinya yang sudah berlinang air mata sambil melihat pria yang berteriak dan berdiri di tengah keramain orang. Ibu Hinata memegang pundak putrinya sambil mengangguk dengan senyuman penuh arti. Hinata melihat ibu dan ayahnya tersenyum.  
"Kalau kau juga mencintainya, pergilah". Ucap ibu Hinata .  
"Maafkan aku ibu" ucap Hinata sambil memeluk Ibunya.

Hinata berlari menuju Naruto lalu memeluknya erat dengan bercucuran air mata. Begitupula dengan Naruto, seolah dia tidak mau orang yang dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Perlahan mereka melepas pelukannnya dan saling menatap.  
"Benarkah yang aku dengar, kalau kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Hinata ragu.  
"Iya, Sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu Hinata-chan namun aku takut untuk terluka karena cintaku sendiri. Tapi aku sadar itu semua hanya masa lalu, yang harus aku pikirkan bukan masa lalu namun sekarang dan masa mendatang". Ucap Naruto. Hinata tersenyum girang dan kembali memeluk Naruto. "Apa kau akan tetap pergi?".  
Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dengan tampang sedih dan cemberut. Naruto menahan nafas karena khawatir melihat ekspresi seperti itu.  
"Tidak! Aku akan tetap tinggal di Tokyo hehehe". Ucap Hinata bahagia. Bagaikan di siram oleh air es, Naruto benar-benar lega mendengarnya.  
"Kalau begitu, dihari pertama kita sebagai sepasang kekasih. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?".  
"Aku ingin makan Choco Strawberry buatanmu hehehe".

==TAMAT==


End file.
